Collaborative applications of air mouse in combination with other electronic devices, such as TV, projector, notebook, etc., are increasingly popular. For applications of a large screen, such as TV or projector, an air mouse (such as, a remote control, a smart phone) is always needed. However, such an air mouse cannot meet the practical requirements for usage so far. For example, when a pointing by an air mouse goes beyond a border of a display area by a certain distance, the indicator on the display area corresponding to the air mouse is located on the border of the display area at that time. If the air mouse moves in a direction to the display area, based on an existing responding technology of air mouse, the indicator on the display area corresponding to the air mouse will move in real time, while the pointing by the air mouse has not entered the display area yet. In other words, the pointing by the air mouse does not match with the indicator of the air mouse, thereby resulting in a great inconvenience for practical usage.